Kanvas Putih
by Kuroka
Summary: (Dua sosok, dua kehidupan, satu cerita. Dalam balutan kehangatan kenangan, sebuah mahakarya terlukis di atas sebuah kanvas putih—)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Note:**

Fanfic ini sebuah adaptasi dari fanfic lama saya yang berjudul White Canvas (2013) dari fandom Inazuma Eleven. Fanficnya sendiri sudah dihapus karena saya tak sanggup menyelesaikannya, hahaha. (Ada yang membuatkan versi lainnya, sih... id fanfic-nya: 9207064, tapi sebaiknya jangan dibuka biar nggak spoiler. )

(Kemudian, saya tidak tahu apa-apa soal prosedur penerbitan sebuah buku, jadi seluruh kejadian yang saya tulis di sini benar-benar karangan saya sendiri.)

* * *

Tsurumaru Kuninaga menyeret koper putih miliknya dengan emosi.

Usai membawa kedua kakinya keluar dari pintu stasiun kereta, pria itu berteriak dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

 _"AWAS KAU, AKASHI KUNIYUKI...! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUAT TULISAN YANG BISA MEMBUATMU MENANGIS TERSEDU-SEDU SEPERTI WANITA...!"_

.

.

(Seminggu sebelumnya, di kantor redaksi DMM Publisher.)

Hari itu cuaca cerah.

Perkiraan cuaca mengatakan jika cuaca cerah tersebut akan bertahan sepanjang hari sehingga Tsurumaru tak perlu membawa payung dari rumah. Ramalan bintang milik Tsurumaru juga mengatakan jika ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun sebab ia akan beruntung sepanjang hari.

Kombinasi ramalan cuaca dan keberuntungan yang bagus membuat suasana hati Tsurumaru menjadi cerah.

—Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Tsurumaru Kuninaga; ia merupakan seorang penulis novel terkenal yang karya-karyanya selalu meledak di pasaran. Setiap buku yang ia tulis selalu terpajang di rak-rak _best seller_ , sejajar dengan buku-buku karya penulis terkenal lainnya seperti _Ban Drown_ , _J. K. Lowring_ , _Stephen Meyerie_ , serta penulis-penulis terkenal lainnya.

Mengenai nama pena, Tsurumaru juga menggunakan nama aslinya sendiri sebagai nama pena seperti penulis-penulis novel terkenal yang lainnya, yaitu: _Tsurumaru K._

Saat ini Tsurumaru sendiri sedang duduk di sebuah sofa empuk sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yang dihindangkan oleh _office boy_ padanya. Seperti yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sebagai penulis , saat ini ia sedang menunggu naskah novel terbarunya diperiksa oleh sang editor, Akashi Kuniyuki.

Akashi sudah bekerja menjadi editor Tsurumaru selama 4 tahun terakhir—jadi bisa dibilang bahwa hubungan keduanya sudah cukup akrab. Setiap kali hasil royalti penjualan buku-buku miliknya sudah turun, Tsurumaru sering mengajak Akashi untuk makan-makan di restoran enak.

Sesekali Tsurumaru melirik ke arah Akashi, mencoba untuk menangkap ekspresinya saat ia sedang membaca tulisannya. Sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah bagi seorang penulis jika ia ingin mengetahui reaksi pembacanya saat mereka membaca tulisannya.

Tsurumaru dapat melihat jika editornya begitu serius memeriksa tulisannya sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kalau sedang serius begini, Akashi sama sekali tak bisa diganggu. Daya konsentrasinya begitu tinggi sampai-sampai jika ada gempa sekali pun, mungkin ia tak akan terusik sama sekali. Kalau sudah begini, Tsurumaru hanya bisa menunggu Akashi selesai memeriksa tulisannya sambil bermain _game_ di _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Hmh," tiba-tiba saja Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya, "Aku sudah selesai membacanya."

Tsurumaru berhenti memainkan _game_ nya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Akashi menghela napasnya. "Tulisanmu memang bagus dan menyentuh seperti biasanya, tapi sayangnya tulisan seperti ini sama sekali tidak bisa diterbitkan."

Tsurumaru merasa jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Eh, ap—"

"—Tulisan seperti ini sama sekali tidak bisa diterbitkan," ulang Akashi kembali.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Akashi Kuniyuki terdengar bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

"Apa— _tapi—_ " Tsurumaru tampak kehilangan kata-katanya saking terkejutnya mendengar komentar Akashi barusan, "—Bukankah tulisan seperti ini akan sangat laku di pasaran?"

Akashi menyesap kopi miliknya lalu berkata, "Memang benar. Tulisan seperti ini akan sangat laku di pasaran. Tetapi..."

Akashi berdiri dari sofanya lalu memberi isyarat pada Tsurumaru untuk menunggunya selama beberapa menit sebab ia akan mengambilkannya sesuatu dari meja kerjanya.

Tsurumaru tidak banyak berkomentar sebab ia masih shock karena baru kali ini karyanya mendapat respon negatif dari sang editor. Selama 4 tahun terakhir, tulisannya selalu bisa lolos dengan mulus tanpa ada koreksi mayor (dan pada minggu berikutnya, buku-bukunya sudah terpajang dalam rak _"best seller"_ di setiap toko buku).

Sepandai-pandainya tupai meloncat, suatu saat pasti akan jatuh juga.

Sepandai-pandainya Tsurumaru menulis, suatu saat pasti akan di _reject_ Akashi juga.

Sesuai dengan perkataannya, Akashi kembali sambil membawa sesuatu—yakni sebuah naskah yang kelihatannya ditulis oleh penulis lain.

"Bacalah." Ujar Akashi singkat, jelas, padat, efisien, dan hemat kata.

Tsurumaru segera melaksanakan perintah Akashi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil naskah yang Akashi simpan di meja yang ada di antara mereka berdua, lalu mulai membacanya dari bagian judul. Di situ tertera dengan sangat jelas dan nyata sebuah judul yang bertuliskan:

 _"50 Shades of Black."_

Di situ Tsurumaru segera membelalakkan matanya.

"Tunggu, _judul ini—"_

"—Begitulah." Gumam Akashi pendek.

"...Kenapa judulnya bisa nyaris sama dengan judul naskahku— _50 Shades of White_?!" ujar Tsurumaru tak percaya. "Jangan bilang kalau ini—"

 _"—Tsurumaru."_ Akashi buru-buru memotong kalimat Tsurumaru, "Sebelum itu, tolong baca sekilas isinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, silahkan kau nilai sendiri." Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Akashi kembali menikmati kopinya.

Kesamaan ide merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi dalam dunia penulisan. Akan tetapi Tsurumaru sama sekali tak menyangka jika ide orisinilnya yang selama ini selalu menjadi _hits_ di pasaran bisa sama dengan ide milik penulis lain—

 _—tunggu dulu._

Siapa yang menulis naksah ini?

Karena panik, Tsurumaru sampai melupakan hal terpenting yang harus ia periksa dari naskah "hitam" tersebut, yaitu siapa penulisnya dan kenapa bisa ia memberi judul yang hampir serupa dengan naskah "putih" miliknya.

Tsurumaru membuka halaman-halaman naskah tersebut untuk mencari nama penulisnya. Saat ia menemukannya, seketika itu juga Tsurumaru langsung memasang wajah yang jelek.

 _"...Kenapa dari seluruh penulis yang ada di dunia ini, harus si keparat Kasen itu yang menulis naskah ini...?"_ gerutu Tsurumaru dongkol.

Nama yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Tsurumaru adalah nama seorang penulis yang bisa dibilang semacam saingan bagi Tsurumaru. Mungkin hal tersebut terdengar cukup aneh sebab persaingan dalam dunia tulis menulis itu rasanya jarang—atau bahkan belum pernah—terdengar. Tapi boleh percaya boleh tidak, Tsurumaru dan Kasen (yang menggunakan inisial namanya sendiri sebagai nama pena) merupakan dua penulis terkenal yang sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan sebagai rival (dalam bidang tulis menulis).

Sebagai penulis, baik Tsurumaru maupun Kasen memiliki ciri khas mereka masing-masing. Jika Tsurumaru sangat ahli dalam membuat cerita dengan plot yang tidak biasa dan eksekusi ending yang tak terduga, maka kelebihan Kasen ada pada gaya penulisannya yang begitu indah, menarik, dan juga puitis—jenis bacaan yang biasanya sangat disukai oleh wanita atau para pembaca yang senang dimanjakan oleh diksi yang indah.

Akashi tak menggubris reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh Tsurumaru. Ia tetap bersikap tenang seperti sebelumnya dan menghabiskan kopinya, menyisakan ampas di bagian dasar cangkirnya.

Sementara itu Tsurumaru—meskipun masih kesal—akhirnya memindai naskah "hitam" di tangannya , membandingkan isinya dengan naskah "putih"nya. Lambat laun, wajah keras yang Tsurumaru perlihatkan mulai melembek, semakin lembek, hingga ekspresi jelek Tsurumaru akhirnya menghilang seutuhnya.

Apa yang membuatnya begitu...?

"...Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?" celetuk Akashi tiba-tiba setelah melihat perubahan para air muka Tsurumaru.

Sosok yang ditanya diam tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, ia terlihat sedang merenungi sesuatu.

Akashi membuka mulutnya. "Kedua karya kalian memang sama-sama bagus dan pasti akan laku di pasaran, akan tetapi..."

Akashi meletakkan kedua naskah tersebut secara berdampingan di atas meja, "...Setelah membaca kedua tulisan ini, apa kau menyadari sesuatu?"

Tsurumaru mengangguk sambil berbisik lemah, "Ya..."

" _50 Shades of Black_ dan _50 Shades of White_. Meski judulnya terlihat seperti _copy-paste_ judul skipsi dengan perubahan minim, tetapi isinya tidak sama—tentu saja, karena penulisnya juga tidak sama." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar, "Tetapi yang membuatku mengatakan jika tulisan milikmu tidak bisa diterbitkan adalah karena tulisanmu terlalu _dipengaruhi_ oleh selera pembaca. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Tsurumaru tidak membalas perkataan Akashi sebab ia sudah memahami semuanya.

Ya; selama ini dirinya memang selalu menulis mengikuti kemauan pembaca. Karya-karyanya selalu disukai para pembaca sebab isinya sesuai dengan apa yang ingin mereka baca.

 _Namun..._

"...Memang tulisanmu pasti akan laku di pasaran; tetapi jika selera pembaca sudah berubah, tulisanmu tidak akan laku lagi." Tutur Akashi menambahkan. "Saat itu terjadi, maka kau harus kembali menulis cerita yang disukai oleh pembaca. Ketika buku-buku milik penulis lain sedang dicetak ulang, kau malah harus mencetak buku-buku yang baru—bukankah itu terasa seperti sebuah lingkaran setan bagimu?"

Kata-kata yang Akashi ucapkan barusan terasa bagai ribuan panah yang menancap tepat di jantung Tsurumaru.

Akashi kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Tsurumaru, sebetulnya kau sangat berbakat menulis. Karya-karyamu yang sebelumnya adalah bukti nyatanya..." ungkapnya pada Tsurumaru yang terlihat masih termenung di sofanya, "...Tetapi bakat tersebut akan mejadi sia-sia jika kau tak berubah."

Melihat kolega di hadapannya masih diam tak bergeming, akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"...Tsurumaru, aku akan mengatakan ini sebagai temanmu, bukan sebagai editormu."

Lalu hal yang selanjutnya diucapkan oleh sosok berkacamata tersebut pada Tsurumaru adalah:

 _"Tulislah sesuatu yang ingin kau tulis, bukan apa yang ingin dibaca oleh pembaca."_

* * *

Usai pertemuan tersebut, Akashi menyarankan Tsurumaru untuk merenung sekaligus mencari inspirasi di desa tempat ia dibesarkan oleh kakek dan neneknya.

 _"Kau bisa menggunakan rumah kakek dan nenekku sebagai tempat tinggal selama berada di sana._ _Kuncinya dipegang_ _oleh kepala desa,"_ itulah yang dikatakan Akashi pada Tsurumaru lewat sambungan telepon beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _"Pokoknya aku akan menendangmu jika kau kembali tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa."_

Setiap kali mengingat kalimat yang terdengar menyebalkan tersebut, emosi Tsurumaru sering mendadak jadi tak terkendali—seperti sekarang ini.

 _"Lihat saja nanti, Akashi! Begitu kembali, aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan mahakaryaku yang paling sedikit akan dicetak ulang sebanyak sembilan belas edisi!"_ geram Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru kembali menyeret koper putihnya dengan kasar sambil memegang secarik kertas yang Akashi berikan padanya. Kertas tersebut berisi alamat lengkap rumah nenek dan kakek Akashi, nama dari sang kepala desa (di situ tertulis "Ichigo Hifoturi"), nomor telepon penting, serta peta kasar dari desa tersebut.

Karena terlalu fokus melihat gambar peta dalam kertas tersebut, Tsurumaru jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan yang ia ambil. Ketika sadar, tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di sebuah pantai yang sama sekali tak ada di dalam peta buatan Akashi.

Tsurumaru menelan ludahnya.

Baru hari pertama dirinya tiba di desa itu, ia sudah langsung tersesat. Jika Akashi mengetahui hal ini, mungkin ia akan menertawainya _—_

 _—Ah, persetan dengan hal itu._ Lebih baik ia ditertawai daripada harus terlantar tak jelas di tempat asing tersebut.

Tsurumaru mengeluarkan ponselnya, bermaksud untuk menekan nomor telepon Akashi. Akan tetapi rencananya untuk menelepon teman berkacamatanya itu harus batal sebab ponsel miliknya ternyata mati karena kehabisan baterai. Tsurumaru baru ingat jika ia lupa mematikan ponselnya sebelum ia berangkat, jadi baterai ponselnya pasti habis karena dibiarkan terus menyala selama di perjalanan.

Tsurumaru terkulai lemas. Tanpa _smartphone_ miliknya, ia hanya bisa mati gaya.

* * *

— **Bersambung—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

Saat Tsurumaru Kuninaga membuka kedua matanya, hal pertama yang menyambut penglihatannya adalah sosok sepasang bidadari dan bidadara yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan gusar.

"Ah... Honebami, kelihatannya orang ini sudah mulai siuman, desuna." Ujar sang bidadara pada sosok bidadari di sampingnya.

"Uhm, kelihatannya begitu..." balas sang bidadari dengan jawaban yang singkat.

Sementara itu Tsurumaru yang masih berada di antara alam sadar dan tidak sadar hanya mampu mengigau lemah, _"...Apa aku ada di surga?"_

Sosok bidadari dan bidadara tersebut saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Hmm... Kelihatannya ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, desuna..."

"...Mungkin perlu dirangsang sekali lagi."

" _Aa._ Kalau begitu tolong ya, desuna."

 _"Wakatta."_

Sang bidadari bersurai putih mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam, menutup kedua matanya, lalu mendaratkan sesuatu di pipi Tsurumaru.

Sesuatu tersebut berupa sebuah ciuman panas—

 **_PLAK!_ **

—yang dilayangkan oleh telapak tangan sang bidadari ke wajah Tsurumaru dengan telak.

 _"ITTA-TA-TA-TA...!"_ Tsurumaru mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Dari sudut matanya menetes kristal transparan yang biasa dikenal sebagai air mata.

"Akhirnya bangun juga..." Ucap sang bidadari bersurai putih dengan intonasi suara yang datar.

" _Aa,_ yokatta desuna!" respon sang bidadara bersurai biru muda merasa lega karena Tsurumaru sudah tersadar sepenuhnya. Sementara itu yang baru saja menerima pukulan keras di pipi hanya mampu mengomel dalam hati terhadap apa yang baru saja menimpanya.

 _'Yokatta dari Hong Kong; wajah gantengku ini yang jadi korbannya, tahu...!'_

Singkat cerita, Tsurumaru mendapat penjelasan dari dua sosok asing di hadapannya—yang ternyata bukan makhluk surgawi—bahwa dirinya ditemukan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pantai oleh salah seorang warga desa.

"Saya sempat panik saat mendengar kabar bahwa ditemukan mayat asing yang sudah memutih di areal pantai, desuna..." ujar sosok seorang pemuda yang selalu membubuhi kata "desuna" di setiap akhir kalimatnya secara terus terang, membuat Tsurumaru merasa cukup terkejut saat mendengarnya. "Syukurlah ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman saja, desuna. Maklum, kejadian seperti ini baru terjadi untuk pertama kalinya di desa kami, jadi kami semua benar-benar panik, desuna..."

Tsurumaru mengagguk-angguk kecil mendengar penuturan yang dijelaskan oleh pemuda terserbut secara seksama. Kurang-lebih ia bisa memahami perilaku para penduduk desa yang gaya hidup serta pola pikirnya cenderung lebih sederhana, berbeda dengan penduduk kota yang gaya hidup dan cara berpikirnya jauh lebih kompleks.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa sampai ada di desa ini...?" Kali ini seorang anak berambut putih sebahu yang angkat bicara. "Desa kami sama sekali tidak memiliki objek wisata yang menarik bagi para turis, jadi kau pasti bukan turis." Ujarnya dengan lugas lagi tegas. "Kalau begitu, kemungkinan yang tersisa adalah..."

Tsurumaru dapat merasakan tatapan penuh waspada yang terpancar dari kedua mata anak tersebut.

"...Kau adalah pengungsi yang terdampar di desa kami, atau buronan yang melarikan diri ke desa kami."

Atmosfir percakapan tersebut mendadak terasa mencekam. Di saat yang bersamaan, samar-samar terdengar suara lain dari balik daun pintu:

( _"Hii—"_ )

( _"—Shh! Jangan berisik, Gokotai!"_ )

( _"M-maaf..."_ )

Hening kembali menyelimuti hingga tiba-tiba saja suara tawa milik Tsurumaru pecah ke udara.

" _Hahaha,_ aku benar-benar terkejut dengan daya analisismu yang tajam itu, nak...!" tutur Tsurumaru di tengah tawanya dan secara tanpa sadar menepuk pucuk kepala anak berambut putih di hadapannya, membuat yang bersangkutan mendengus kesal.

 _"...Jangan sentuh aku,"_ bisik anak tersebut dengan suara yang terdengar cukup mengancam.

Tsurumaru berdeham sedikit untuk mengurangi ketidaknyamanan yang sempat tercipta.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian sudah menyelamatkanku..." usai berujar demikian, Tsurumaru merogoh saku di bajunya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas tipis berwarna putih. Rupanya kertas yang barusan ia keluarkan adalah kartu nama miliknya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Aku datang ke desa yang terpencil ini atas saran dari rekan kerjaku, Akashi Kuniyuki yang semasa kecilnya tinggal di desa ini..."

Begitu mendengar nama Akashi disinggung oleh sosok serba putih di hadapannya, sang pemuda berambut biru mendadak angkat bicara.

"Ah, jangan-jangan anda adalah orang yang dimaksud oleh Kuniyuki-san, desuna?"

Mendengarnya, Tsurumaru hanya mengedipkan matanya sebanyak dua kali.

"Eh?"

Pemuda tersebut memasang wajah terbaiknya, "Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Ichigo Hitofuri, desuna. Saya dimintai tolong oleh Kuniyuki-san untuk mengurus segala keperluan Kuninaga-san selama Kuninaga-san tinggal di desa kami, desuna..." ujar sosok yang bernama Ichigo Hitofuri dengan ramah.

"Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Ichigo Hitofu— _EEEEEKH?!_ " tiba-tiba saja Tsurumaru terlonjak dari posisinya, "Ichigo Hitofuri, kepala desa di sini?"

"Betul, desuna!" Jawab yang bersangkutan tanpa merasa terusik oleh respon berlebihan yang ditujukkan oleh Tsurumaru.

 _"Kupikir kepala desanya sudah kakek-kakek, ternyata masih muda begini... benar-benar mengejutkan sekali."_ Batin Tsurumaru dalam hati sambil memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya secara seksama. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menangkap adanya aura kewibawaan pada diri Ichigo Hitofuri . Kalau boleh jujur, sosok di hadapannya ini hanya terlihat sebagai sosok pemuda kampung naif biasa baginya.

"Kalau Kuninaga-san butuh apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi saya atau penduduk desa yang lainnya, desuna!"

Telinga neraka Tsurumaru langsung menangkap utuh kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut sang kepala desa. Ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas tersebut dan langsung memanfaatkannya pada saat itu juga.

"...Kalau begitu, boleh aku menumpang isi ulang baterai ponselku?"

* * *

Sang kepala desa memutuskan untuk menjamu tamu kehormatannya dalam sebuah jamuan makan malam (dadakan).

"Ah... tidak perlu repot-repot segala, Hitofuri-san..." tutur Tsurumaru merasa tak enak sebab sejak pertama kali dirinya menginjakkan kakinya di desa tersebut, ia sudah banyak menimbulkan masalah bagi para penduduk desa. Meski Tsurumaru sudah divonis mengidap penyakit narsis stadium akhir oleh sang kolega kerja, ajaibnya ia masih tahu diri juga.

"Panggil saja saya Ichigo, desuna...! Sebab seluruh penduduk desa juga memanggil saya begitu..." kata sang kepala desa yang saat ini sedang mengenakan selembar celemek berwarna biru pucat dengan rajutan bergambar hati di tengahnya, "Kuninaga-san tidak perlu merasa sungkan, desuna, sebab desa kami hampir tidak pernah kedatangan tamu dari luar... jadi kedatangan Kuninaga-san ke desa ini merupakan sesuatu yang perlu dirayakan, desuna...!" jelas Ichigo panjang lebar, lengkap dengan imbuhan "desuna"nya.

"Selain itu, Kuninaga-san adalah teman dari Kuniyuki-san desuna, jadi kami harus memperlakukan Kuninaga-san sebaik mungkin supaya Kuninaga-san merasa betah di desa kami, desuna...!"

Tsurumaru tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata atas segala kebaikan dan keramahtamahan yang dicurahkan sang kepala desa kepada pendatang asing seperti dirinya.

"Aku doakan semoga kau cepat dapat jodoh...!" ujar Tsurumaru secara gamblang, sukses membuat pemuda yang baru saja ia doakan tertawa lepas.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." celetuk Tsurumaru kembali, "Panggil saja aku Tsurumaru, sebab Akashi juga memanggilku begitu." Pinta sang penulis pada sang lawan bicara, "Karena nama marga kami berdua sedikit mirip, jadi kami memutuskan untuk saling memanggil nama kecil agar lebih mempermudah segalanya."

Ichigo bergumam kecil sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, desuna! Mulai sekarang, saya akan memanggil anda Tsurumaru-san."

Di tengah-tengah percakapan tersebut, mendadak Tsurumaru teringat pada hal terpenting lainnya (selain isi baterai ponselnya) yang hampir saja terlupakan olehnya.

"Oh ya... hampir saja aku lupa; rumah nenek dan kakek Akashi itu ada di mana, ya?" tanya Tsurumaru pada sang kepala desa.

"Ah—" sebuah gumaman singkat lolos dari sang pemilik suara, "Untung saja Tsurumaru-san menanyakannya, desuna... Saya sampai hampir lupa menyerahkan kunci rumah keluarga Kuniyuki-san, desuna."

Tepat di hadapan Tsurumaru, Ichigo membuka kancing kemeja bagian atasnya, melonggarkan kerah bajunya, kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sana.

"Ini kuncinya, desuna." Tutur Ichigo seraya menyerahkan sebuah kunci rumah tua yang selama ini ia kalungkan di lehernya pada Tsurumaru, "Saya sengaja mengalungkannya supaya kuncinya tidak sampai hilang, desuna."

 _"A... t-terima kasih,"_ ujar Tsurumaru secara terbata-bata karena terkejut atas apa yang baru saja disaksikan oleh kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar tak mengira jika sang kepala desa akan mengeluarkan kunci tersebut dari balik kerah bajunya.

(Pada intinya, Tsurumaru merasa jika dirinya sama sekali tak mengerti cara pikir orang-orang desa.)

Usai menerima kunci tersebut dari tangan Ichigo, Tsurumaru diberitahu bahwa letak rumah kakek dan nenek Akashi berada di bagian ujung jalan utama, tepatnya di dekat pohon persik yang sudah tua.

"Kami semua sudah bergotong royong merapikan semuanya, desuna. Jadi Tsurumaru-san sudah bisa tinggal merapikan barang-barang milik Tsurumaru-san dan membersihkan diri, desuna."

Ah, lagi-lagi Tsurumaru diperlakukan bak tamu kehormatan negara oleh warga desa tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku harus membalas kebaikan kalian semua...?" isak Tsurumaru penuh haru sambil mengelap ingusnya menggunakan lengan bajunya sendiri. Melihat reaksi unik yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh Tsurumaru, tawa lepas milik Ichigo kembali pecah ke udara.

" _Ahahah,_ rupanya Tsurumaru-san ini orang yang menarik ya, desuna...!"

Usai berkomentar demikian, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah sang kepala desa sedikit berubah. Meski hanya terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat, namun Tsurumaru sempat menangkap perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Ichigo Hitofuri. Hal tersebut semakin menambah panjang daftar pertanyaan yang hendak ia tanyakan pada Akashi seusai acara makan-makan malam nanti.

 _"...Sebetulnya, apa alasanmu menyuruhku pergi ke desa ini, Akashi...?"_ batin Tsurumaru dalam hati seraya memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan satu per satu tiap keping teka-teki yang ia temukan berceceran secara perlahan-lahan.

* * *

Tsurumaru tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali dirinya dibuat terkejut dalam satu hari tersebut.

Sekembalinya ia dari rumah kakek dan nenek Akashi, lagi-lagi ia kembali dikejutkan oleh sambutan meriah dari wajah-wajah cilik yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Selamat datang di desa kami...!" seru sekumpulan anak kecil dengan suara yang nyaring dan kompak ketika Tsurumaru baru saja menggeser daun pintu rumah Ichigo dan keluarganya (yang juga berfungsi sebagai kantor desa tersebut). Tidak ada spanduk, balon, musik atau semacamnya. Hanya ada tepuk tangan yang meriah dan senyum lebar yang diberikan secara tulus padanya—namun hal tersebut terasa lebih meriah dan lebih berarti bagi seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang selama ini selalu masak, makan, cuci baju, dan tidur seorang diri di apartemennya.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah adik-adik saya, desuna!" kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang gerombolan cilik tersebut.

 _"Hee..."_ tutur Tsurumaru seraya memperhatikan satu per satu anak-anak kecil yang berbaris di depannya, mencari sosok mungil yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru atau setidaknya memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan sang kakak.

"Err... adikmu itu yang mana, ya?" celetuk Tsurumaru pada akhirnya karena tak berhasil menemukan satu pun anak dengan ciri fisik yang mendekati ciri-ciri Ichigo Hitofuri.

"Semuanya, desuna!" jawab Ichigo dengan nada yang riang.

 _"SEMUANYA?!"_ jerit Tsurumaru shock, disusul oleh cekikikan kecil adik-adiknya yang merasa geli saat melihat ekspresi terkejut milik Tsurumaru yang terlihat begitu jenaka dan menggelitik bagi mereka.

"Ya, desuna! Mereka semua adalah adik saya, desuna!"

Tiba-tiba saja Tsurumaru merasa pusing. Mungkin ia sedang merasa lelah.

"...Sebetulnya anggota keluargamu ada berapa, sih?" tanya Tsurumaru pada akhirnya sambil memijit-mijit keningnya yang terasa pening.

"Err, kalau ditambah sepupu kami, semuanya jadi ada dua belas..."

 _"DUA BELAS BERSAUDARA?"_

Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Tsurumaru dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. Sementara itu adik-adik Ichigo yang masih kecil kembali tertawa saat mendengar jeritan Tsurumaru barusan.

 _"Apa orang-orang desa itu memang tidak mengenal yang namanya sistem KB...?"_ pikir Tsurumaru dalam hati sambil berpikir keras bagaimana bisa ada seorang ibu yang sanggup melahirkan anak-anak dengan keragaman fenotipe sebanyak ini—bahkan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki rambut biru seperti... _Ichigo..._

Setelah itu Tsurumaru terdiam cukup lama karena ia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Tsurumaru terlihat hendak membuka mulutnya, akan tetapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya pada Akashi nanti.

(Acara keponya bisa kapan-kapan saja, yang penting sekarang ia makan-makan _gratis_ dulu.)

* * *

— **Bersambung—**


End file.
